


Cough Meds

by AshNine



Series: Love is a Fickle Thing [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bickering, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sick Character, Sickfic, Swearing, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshNine/pseuds/AshNine
Summary: Kaito runs to the store to get Kokichi some meds.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Series: Love is a Fickle Thing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806448
Kudos: 94





	Cough Meds

I hate my boyfriend. 

Yep, you heard me. I hate the stupid way he sits around the apartment, smacking his lips while he eats just in the way he knows annoys me best. I despise his stupid, round eyes or the snide laugh he always spits out when he successfully pisses me off.

So why, in God’s name, am I at the store (at 3am, no less), hair flat, eyes sunken in, decked out in star pajama pants, a ratty t-shirt, and slippers, hunting for grape cough syrup? 

Simple: I can’t sleep. You see, Ouma’s grand plan to annoy Momota this month was to catch a cold. As if the snot and snores weren’t enough, now he’s keeping himself awake by constantly hacking up a lung. And it’s not even that he’s choosing shitty meds to take, oh no. The bastard insists on going “all natural”, which is totally just the flu speaking. No, this cold, or whatever, has replaced my egotistical nuisance of a partner with a sniveling, stubborn brat.

...maybe it’s not as much of a change as I thought.

Anyway, back to the cough syrup. Unfortunately, my phone’s pinned against my shoulder and ear as I look over the active ingredients printed on two bottles of sticky, oddly purple colored cough syrup - one name brand and one generic, both with a significant difference in price.

“Don’t you even think about getting me the store brand,” an irate and nasal-y voice croaks in my ear.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m gettin’ the damn name brand.” Only the best for the supreme leader, I’m sure. The thought has me slightly exhaling in amusement to myself.

“If it tastes like ass, I’m going to get you sick.” I don’t doubt that. Ouma’s the kinda guy to shoot you in the leg during a zombie apocalypse and tell your family that you didn’t make it.

“It’s medicine,” I grumble, dropping the generic bottle and picking up another name-brand, which surprise, isn’t any cheaper. “It’s all going to taste like ass.” Honestly, it wouldn’t surprise me if he just ends up cutting the bitter taste with sugary soda or juice.

“Well yeah, but you _like_ ass. Hardly a punishment for you,” Ouma replies, his humor weighed down by significant amounts of mucus and phlegm. As if to drive his point home, he blows loudly into a tissue, groaning like a diesel engine after.

“Do you want this or not?” I snap, probably a little too harsh. I’ll blame it on the lack of sleep.

“Oh, shut up. You know I want it.” Ouma’s whiny again, his already scathing voice growing ever so unbearable. “Hey, Momota?”

Half paying attention, I mumble, “Mm?”

“Grab me some soup, too. Something with chicken.”

“Fine. I’ll get you some damn soup.”

“And Momota?”

“What now?”

“Thanks.” And with that, he hangs up the phone, a soft bleep greeting me, followed by the silence of the pharmacy.

You know, maybe I don’t hate him as much as I claim.


End file.
